There are often instances when a user may wish to have one or more dispensable items contained in a discrete unit. For example, space on a bathroom vanity or countertop, bedside table, desk, kitchen countertop, or shower ledge is often limited. However, a user may wish to include a number of various items that are easily accessible on such a surface, such as body lotions, crèmes, powders, perfumes, hairspray, soaps, washes, gels, body scrubs (such as salt or sugar grain-based scrubs), sunblock, nail polish remover, shampoo/conditioner or any other substance to be dispensed. Until now, the user would typically have to clutter the working surface with separate bottles of each item, such as a lotion bottle, a perfume bottle, a body scrub bottle, and/or a body wash/soap bottle. Additionally, if the user wishes to use a particular applicator, such as a bath pouf, brush, sponge, foot pumice, bath mitt, scrubber, or so forth, that item is typically a separate item for which the user must also find a separate storage space. Accordingly, improvements for bath and beauty item storage and dispensing, particular liquid or gel-based items, are needed.